Two Worlds Collide
by blackksttarr102
Summary: He's a vampire with a bad past, she's a beautiful Canadian blonde, what will happen when their two worlds collide?
1. Author's Note

**Authors Note:**  
**Okayyyyy, Carissa here!**  
**I know what FanFic says about not being able to use a full chapter for an Authors Note, but and hopefully FanFic will let me do this so you guys can understand the Vampire Story, because it's not Twilight. It's beased upon the Vampire Diaries, which of course and this is a disclaimer I own nothing on the story, okay okay good. Anyways, here's a few a lot of tips so you understand better if you don't watch the show.**

~Vampires~

About: Vampires are the (un)dead "people" that walk the earth.

~Feeding~

Blood: Vampires can eat any kind of blood (human and animal). Although human blood makes them strong than animal blood does. If a vampire drinks alcohol it can help a vampire with keeping the bloodlust under control.

Human Food: Vampires are able to eat human food (and it taste normal) like regular humans. Human food helps with cravings (bloodlust) for blood.

Starvation: If vampires are unable to feed on blood, they eventually weaken to the point that they are unable to move or speak. Skin begins to desiccate after about a week, and then they mummify, becoming a living corpse rather than actually dying.

~Power(s)~

Mind Compulsion: Vampires have the ability to control minds, plague people's dreams, and alter/erase human memories. Most Vampires refer to this ability as "compulsion". A vampire's ability to toy with the human mind can be avoided by a human using vervain.

Vampires are unable to compel one another, the name the vampires usually call it would be to compel someone

Speed: They can move very quickly, much faster than a human can. They can normally travel somewhere with a blink of an eye.

Reaction to Pain: Vampires have a much higher pain tolerance than the average Human. In the show The Vampire Diaries, vampires who drink human blood can't feel anything maybe a pinch or something close to that, but other than that nothing. Vampires that only drink animal blood, seem to feel more pain than vampires that drink human blood. They can only feel it slightly more than vampires that drink human blood only slightly though.

Hearing: Vampires can hear from miles away, from miles, and miles and miles away.

Superhuman Strength: All I can say about this is No DUH! Haha, well they have more strength than superman, so that pretty much explains it.

Weather Manipulation: It is seen in The Vampire Diaries that vampires can control fog.

Jumping: It is seen in The Vampire Diaries that vampires can jump extremely high and float/fly kind of.

Immortality: Vampires can live forever they never die unless they are killed

Fast Reflexes: It is seen in The Vampire Diaries that vampires have amazing reflexes a vampire (Stefan a character on the show) had his back turned and a football came hurdling toward him to his back and he turned around and caught it right when it was about to hit him. He also caught a stake that was launched at him (kind of like a bow shouting an arrow).

Dream Manipulation: Vampires can get into your head while you're asleep. They can make you dream of anything.

Astral Projection: It is seen in The Vampire Diaries that a vampire (Damon a character) could be trapped in one place but yet have a projection of himself to a human (Caroline a character).

Controlling Animals: It is seen on The Vampire Diaries that Elena and Stefan were talking (characters on the show) and that Damon (another character) used a crow to spy on them.

Healing Abilities: Vampires can heal at an extremely fast pace. Vampires that drink human blood heal fast than ones that drink animal blood. Vampires that drink human blood when they get a wound it usually heals within that hour. Vampires that drink animal blood heal within 2-4 hours after they get the wound.

~Weaknesses:~

Sunlight: Vampires can be harmed by sunlight. The only way they can go out in it is by wearing special jewelry such as necklaces and rings containing lapis lazuli stone (witch stuff explain later). Even a tiny amount of unprotected exposure causes a vampire's skin to burn and blister.

Invitations: A vampire has to be invited into a house before they can enter it, and only by someone who lives there. It also seems to be that once the vampire is invited, there is no way to rescind the invitation. As it suggests that vampires need invitations into houses, even if no one lives there. However, if it is only a vampire that lives in a house, then another vampire does not require an invite. Vampires also don't require invitations if the residence is a foreclosure.

Vervain: Vervainis a plant that can help people resist having their minds compelled by vampires. It also has an adverse effect on vampires, working like a poison to severely weaken them if they ingest it. Injecting vervain into a vampire's body seems to have an instantaneous effect, rendering them very weak. If a vampire drink vervain for years (and I mean years) they can build up immunity to it.

Stakes: If a vampire is stab by a stake in the exact spot, they will die instantly. It also appears that if a vampire is stab by a stake (not in the exact spot) it will hurt worse than being stab by a knife I'm guessing it's something to do with wood I don't know.

Fire: By burning a vampire or exposing their bodies to flames, the vampire will instantly die.

Decapitation: By removing the head of a vampire, it will result in instant death.

Heart Extraction: If a vampire's heart is taken out, it will cause instant death.

Magic: Witches are able to give vampires supernatural aneurysms that cause their blood vessels to explode. However, because vampires possess a rapid healing ability, witches usually do it more than once.

~Myths:~

Reflection: Vampires can very well see their reflection in mirrors and pictures.

Garlic: It is seen on The Vampire Diaries that Stefan (a character) loves garlic in his food and is seen eating it.

Crucifixes: It is seen on The Vampire Diaries that Stefan (a character) sees a crucifix and it doesn't bother him at all.

Holy Water: It is seen on The Vampire Diaries that Jason Harris (an old character on the show) drenches Stefan's (a character) bed in holy water, and it doesn't seem to bother him. He also states that holy water is very much drinkable.

What they do when they feed/what happens

Whenever a vampire feeds, their faces turn to a paler complexion, with blood rushing to their eyes with small veins protruding around the area. Their canine teeth will lengthen into fangs, giving them a more predatory look to scare off enemies.

Vampires enjoy stalking and toying with their victims before biting and drinking their blood. Stefan (a character) explains that the hunt is often more enjoyable to vampires than the actual feeding. Vampires are excellent hunters and can remain completely unseen by their victims despite any constrictions.

~Transforming into a vampire~

In order for a human to become a vampire, he/she must first consume the blood of a vampire, and then die within 24 hours of consumption, while the vampire blood is still in the human's system. The nature of the human's death is irrelevant, however the body must be preserved and able to function. Upon mortal death, a period of time elapses before the (un)dead person rises, although he/she is not yet a vampire; rather he/she is in a period of transition where they are not fully vampire. In order to complete the transition, a vampire must consume a large amount of human blood. If they choose not to drink human blood within 24 hours, they will die. It s also that he/she's gums hurt really bad and once transitioned they do not know of their new powers

~Witches~

About: Witches are pretty much humans with magical abilities. FYI you will see witches in my story, some good some evil. Just to let you know so that's why I'm putting witch information in this.

~Powers and Abilities~

Spellcasting: Witches have been shown to cast spells that affect the natural world.

Clairvoyance: The ability to gain information about an object, person, location or physical event through means other than the known human senses.

Pyrokinesis: The ability to produce fire using their mind.

Aerokinesis: The ability to control air using their mind.

Hydrokinesis: The ability to manipulate water using their mind.

Telekinesis: The ability to move objects with their mind.

Photokinesis: The ability to manipulate light with their mind.

Pain Infliction: Witches can inflict painful aneurysms to supernatural beings (mainly vampires) with a rapid healing ability.

Immunity to Compulsion: Witches aren't able to be compelled.

Channeling: Witches are able to channel another witch's magic, nature and celestial events.

Marking Their Death: Whenever a witch dies violently, they release a mystical force of energy, marking the place of their death with power. The energy of dead witches can be channeled and harnessed to amplify one's powers.

Mind Stunning: Witches can temporarily render someone unconscious by focusing and placing their hands over the person's head.

~Tools~

Grimoires: Witches document their spells, rituals and incantations in books, called Grimoires.

Talismans: Witches can use personal items that can act as a talisman, and it is said to be one of the most powerful tools used by a witch.

Stones & Herbs: Witches use stones and herbs to aid them as they have a magical entity. For example, vervain is a herb that protects them from vampires. Lapis Lazuli stones, when enchanted, can protect a vampire from sunlight and Amber crystals helps protect a witch from evil.

Candles: Witches use candles to draw energy from the flames and also enhance their spells.

~Spells and Rituals~

Day Walking Rings/Medallion: Jewelry that contains Lapis Lazuli stones that were charmed by witches to allow Vampires to walk in sunlight freely.

Tomb Spell: Emily (an old, old character) cast a powerful spell over a tomb beneath the Fell's church that contains 26 vampires to save them from dying and being burnt when the church was set a blazed by the Founder's Council.

S ance: A way of communication to the spiritual world and afterlife. A s ance in the series called for a cluster of candles to be burned in the middle of a dark room while the callers held hands and asked the spirit to show them a sign. It can also result (if your channeling another witch) that you can be possessed.

Tomb Counter Ritual:"Fes Matos Salve Nas Ex Malon,Terra Mora Vantis Quo Incandis, Et Vis A Quo Ero Signos" - This was done by Sheila (an old character-dead) and Bonnie (a character) to lift the Tomb Spell cast by Emily (an old-old character who is now dead) because the original spell was impossible to break unless one knew exactly.

Lowering Intensity of the Flames: " Ex Spiritum Intaculum, In Terrum Incendium, Fes Matos Sal Vis Adisdum" If flames are burning badly, witches can lower them making them less harmful but still effective.

Linking Spell: Witches can connect one person to another, so if one persons in a fight a getting stabbed or something, the person there connected to feel their pain as well as gets their wounds and it's vice versa.

Reducing Pain: "Asinta Mulaf Hinto" This spell can reduce the pain of anyone who is in pain.

Tracking Spell: You can track anyone anywhere, if the witch has a map, and a blood relative of the person she or he is tracking. What the witch does is she places the map on the ground and drips the blood of the relative on the map, chants a few words and the blood moves to the location of the person the witch is tracking.

Message Spell: A spell that requires the caster to write the message on a piece of paper, ball it up in their palm and hold it over an open flame.

Locator Spell: "Fes Matos Tribum, Nas Ex Veras!" This spell has to be done with a vampire and human, if the vampire wants to locate and know where exactly the human is he/she has to make the witch do this spell. The right tools you need are a piece of the humans personal stuff (e.i- a strand of hair), a picture of the human, and a drop of the vampires blood. Whoever the vampire is they know where the human is at all time.

Hypnosis Ritual: The witch has to light a dozen candles, dip their fingers in a bowl of water and apply their wet fingers to the person they are trying to hypnotize. Put them into a trance, and forcing them to answer any question.

Disempowerment Spell: "Fes Matos Tribum, Exum Sue, Redem Supas Quo!"- A witch can take away another witched powers with this spell (if they are really powerful).

Astral Projection Spell: "Fes Matos Tribum, Nas Ex Veras, Estas Sue Sastanance, Trasum Viso. Mastenas Quisa, Nas Metam!"- This spell requires two witches, one witch says the words to send the others witches spirit to another place (they cannot be seen or heard but what they touch/move is verily visible at the other place). The witch that spirit is at the other place is fully conscious with the witch that cast the spell to send their spirit to the other place, the witches can talk to one another.

Life Revival Spell: "Vitas Fasmatis, Ex Saleto, Revertas Fasmatis! Ut Vectas, Vitas Fasmatos, Ex Saleto!"- A witch can try to revive a person or another witch, but if they are fully dead the spell will no longer work.

**A.N- Well that is the explaination I am giving you hope you can understand somewhat of what's going on, hope that helped byee byee,**  
**xoxo,**  
**Carissa (:**


	2. Chad

**Authors Note: I am making like 3 story's all at the same time. But I like the fact I can make fanfics so you don't get bored with the same story okay. FYI this is a Vampire thing type thing and yes, of course it is a Alex and Angelina story sorry. I just like that couple a lot. Nevertheless, warning if you do not watch Vampire Diaries you won't get anything because it's pretty much everything on there and if you see something on there that you recognize it's probably from the Vampire Diaries. So yeah it is nothing like that crap Twilight okay there are no sparkling Vampires okay. Okay. And I put a lot of info in the huge (and I mean huge) A.N before this chapter. So if you don't get it WOW! Okay okayByee byee (:**

"Katie when is our party?" Angelina asked her bestfriend Katie Lea(Winter)

"Next week why?"

"Well because I need to sneak away from the boyfriend"

"Oh you mean Christian?" Katie stood there looking at her bestfriend Angelina Williams who was dating the most obnoxious person in the world Christian Cage "Why do you even date that jerk?"

"Katie he's not a jerk, he's just- "

"On the wrong time of the month?"

Angelina couldn't help but laugh that was gold "Katie! That's not nice but funny!"

"I know" Katie smiled "Well I could always not tell him about it"

"That would be nice"

"But Ang seriously why are you dating him? He is a jerk of a control freak"

Angelina sighed "I know I'm going to break up with him soon but I just can't yet"

"Why not?" Katie gasped, and said sacrastically, "Why are you breaking up with him? Does my bestfriend love someone?"

"Ummm" Angelina blushed

"Omg! I knew it so who is it?"

"Ummm you know Chris' friend?"

"Yeah?"

"Him."

"Oh my God! He's cute and mysterious, which is hot, remind me to invite him to the party"

Angelina wanted to hit Katie but instead laughed "Okay Katie"

"So you can pull the Angelina charm on him"

"No! I don't want to be taken advantage of"

"Ohh right sorry but hey I will invite him so you can talk and get to know each other"

"Okay thanks KT"

Katie pulled out her phone and texted someone

"Who did you text?"

"Your soon to be husbands friend telling him to invite Alex"

"Oh Katie I hate you!"

"Love you too" Katie smiled and continued to text

Chris woke up with his phone vibrating he stretched his arms and looked at his girlfriend Velvet sleeping next to him.

He looked at his phone and grabbed it he saw a text from Katie one of his friends it said

_Hey Chris ,_  
_Can you tell Alex he's invited to my party next week !_  
_Okey dockey !bye _

_KT ._

Chris got kind of scared he was scared about what Alex would say because of his "problem"

"Who was that?" Velvet put her head on Chris' chest

Sure Chris and Alex are vampires but Chris has lived long enough surviving with animal blood humans don't bother him at all. Alex on the other hand is new to this diet. Alex used to hang around a person Chris gagged at, Chad, this guy made Alex go nuts he made Alex do wrong, bad things. Chad ended up killing Alex's last girlfriend Maria, she was the only one who knew his secret besides Velvet and Jay. Alex got even by killing Chad's girlfriend Sasha right in front of him. Alex ended up finding Chris and asking for forgiveness, Chris couldn't say no to his bestfriend so he decided to help him out teach him about the so far has been good with this but it has been about 2 months since then.

"Katie... she wants Alex at her party"

"Really?" Velvet smiled really big

"Why are you smiling? Aren't you scared he's going to do something bad being around a crowd like that isn't good"

"Chris I trust him he has done good so far and I think he needs to meet more of our friends besides Angelina and Katie"

"Yeah but he isn't good around people"

"Chris he was when he wasn't a vampire he can be when he is one"

"Ummm if you haven't noticed vampires eat blood" Chris looked at Velvet and Velvet could see "duh" written all over his face

"Come on Chris I trust him cant you?"

"Yes but still he might go haywire, one drop is all he needs to go nuts and not be able to control himself"

"Chris please he needs this"

"Fine, fine I'll go tell him Geez get off my back Vel"

Velvet laughed and kissed Chris

Chris got up and walked to Alex's room, he opened the door and it appeared Alex was asleep he didn't want to bother him so he decided to close the door.

"What?"

Chris turned back around and saw Alex looking at him "Hey man what's up?"

"Ummm sleeping why?"

"Well I wanted to talk to you about something"

"What?"

"Ummm Katie invited you to her party do you want to go?"

"It depends who is going to be there?"

"Ummm Katie, Bobby, Me, Velvet, Christy, Daniels, Kazarian, Traci, James, Mickie, AJ, and... Angelina "

"Angelina?" Alex's face lit up

Chris smiled "Yeah she's going to be there, why?"

"No reason."

"Mmmmhhhmmm sure no reason, do you like her?"

"No I don't, I can't like her"

"Why not?"

"Because I might hurt her I'm not going to this party"

"Yes you are, if you don't show Katie and Velvet both are going to kill me"

"Why does Katie want me there so bad?"

"Because she does dude I don't know you just got to show up"

"Fine! But can we get something to eat I'm starving"

"Fine man"

Alex got up and ran to the door, Chris laughed "Velvet babe I'm going out to get something to eat!" Chris yelled at Velvet from Alex's room

"Okay! Can you bring me something to eat?"

"Yeah deer or bunny?" Chris laughed at his comment

Velvet laughed "How about some gun's?"

"Oh you get plenty of that"

"I know but still please"

"Okay"

**...To Be Continued...**


End file.
